Goodbye Hotdogs
by QTrepe432
Summary: A new student joins Balamb and becomes a close friend of Zells. Zell is shipped off suddenly to a mission, and takes care of an evil person. How will their relationship change when he gets back? R&R Zellone
1. Chapter 1

Goodbye Hotdogs

Chapter one

Zell ran down the hallway, pushing everyone aside.

"Move out of my way, the hotdogs are calling me!"

He runs to the line in the café, and grabbed as many hotdogs as his tray could hold.

A girl with short dark brown hair came over and sat down with him.

"Hi, I'm Ellone" The girl said as she watched Zell stuff his face. When Zell realized that she was watching him, he slowed down his eating ritual.

"No you're not, you're with me", Zell said taking a break of stuffing his face of hotdogs.

"No my name is Ellone. E-L-L-O-N-E." The girl said as Zell realized what she was trying to say. Zell nodded his head in approval and once again started stuffing his face full of hotdogs.

"do you like hotdogs or something?" Ellone asked. Zell looked at her like she was a complete imbicile.

"I LOVE HOTDOGS!" Zell said as Ellone jumped at his sudden reaction.

" Hot dogs are like ½ of me, everyone that knows me knows that" Zell said as he chugged a few more hotdogs.

Ellone watched Zell stuff his face intently, and she tried to do the same, but almost choked on her hotdog instead. She took a big swig of water to help get the hotdog clump out of her throat.

"What the heck is your problem, do you not know how to swallow hotdogs or something?" Zell asked with a serious face.

"No I just wanted to know what it felt like to chug hotdogs like that." Ellone said as Zell actually stopped eating his hotdogs.

"I'm new here, do you mind if I hang out with you, because I don't know my way around, and it would be good to have a person I know help me out." Ellone said as she smiled and took another sip to get the remaining hotdog out of her throat.

'_Is she serious, she actually wants to hang out with ME?' _Zell thought as he took a moment to comprehend what was actually happening.

"That would be awesome! I mean, yeah that would be okay. This school can be intimidating at first, but it's not that bad after the first few days." Zell said as his cheeks turned a light pink.

"Thank you so much! Do you think you could help me get to my dorm?" Ellone asked as Zell nodded.

"Yeah, just let me finish my food, and we can get on our way. Oh and by the way, my name is Zell." Zell said as Ellone smiled.

"My name is Ellone. Ellone Loire." Ellone said as Zell smiled and stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet you." They both said at once as they shook each other's hand. Ellone suddenly noticed that there was something wet and slimey on her hand.

"Oh sorry about that, I forgot to wipe the ketchup off my hand." Zell said as Ellone giggled and grabbed a napkin.

"It's okay, it's almost like a handshake where you spit in each others hand to prove your trust bond.

"Okay, well I'm done with my food, so what room number do you have?" Zell asked as Ellone pulled out a paper that had all of her student information.

"I'm in room number 234" Ellone said as she glanced at a few other things.

"Are you serious? I am in room 233!"

"well, lets get going, I'm very anxious to get my things out of those boxes." Ellone said as Zell got up and threw his tray away.

"_I can't believe we're neighbors."_ Zell thought to himself as Ellone looked over that paper of information once again.

Once they reached Ellone's door Ellone pulled out a small envelope. She opened it and pulled out her room key.

While she tried to figure out how the door locks worked, Rinoa and Squall walked by heading towards the elevator.

Squall looked over at Zell who waved, and Squall waved back.

"_That person with Zell looks familiar." _Squall thought as he kept on walking.

"_Nah, I don't think it's anyone I know personally. Probably someone I did a mission for."_

Zell and Ellone began unpacking her things. Zell was working on her books, photo albums, and helped her get her computer set up.

Ellone was unpacking her clothes into her closet, and drawers. Once she finished that, she got Zell and her a drink from her now working refrigerator in her kitchenette.

"So Zell, do all the dorms look somewhat like this?" Ellone asked as she handed Zell a can of coke. She took a seat on the bed while Zell sat down on the floor.

"Well, most dorms are like this, but usually they don't have the little kitchenette. Usually they give those to SeeD's, unless that's what you came here for." Zell said as he realized he was rambling on.

Ellone giggled and nodded her head.

" I did come here to be a SeeD, but I have to wait until next semester to take the test. My instructor is Quistis Trepe, have you heard of her?" Ellone asked as Zell nodded.

"Not only have I heard of her, she is my instructor and my best friend." Zell said as Ellone gave him a questioning look.

"How can she be your friend if she's your teacher?" Ellone asked as Zell replied, "Well, she's the same age as us, and even though she's our teacher, she hangs out with us. It's really cool." Zell said as Ellone smiled.

"I can introduce you if you want." Zell said as Ellone shook her head.

"I'll meet her in class soon enough. She'll find out that I'm your friend, and we can hook up then." Ellone said as Zell nodded.

"Hey Ell, do you want to see my room?" Zell asked as Ellone nodded.

"Sure, I'm pretty sure I'm going to be there a lot so yeah, why not?" Ellone said as she giggled.

"Okay, well, lets head over there now." Zell said as they got up and went into Zells dorm.

"How do you get your door open so fast?" Ellone asked as Zell scoffed.

"Well, when you've been here as long as I have, you'll get it open just as fast." Zell said as the door swung open.

The two walked inside, and Ellone began to look around. Just as Zell was about to close the door, he heard Irvine and Selphie call his name from the hallway.

"Zell, hey Cid is sending us on a mission. We are going to his office now, come on!" Selphie said as bright and bubbly as the sun. Irvine tipped his hat, as Zell greeted the cowboy.

"Hey you guys, this is Ellone, she just transferred here." Zell said as he brought Ellone to the door to meet Selphie and Irvine.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Ellone said as Selphie and Irvine greeted her.

"Hey Ell, Cid, the headmaster is sending us on a mission, and we will be gone for a while. I don't know how long, but I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?" Zell said as Ellone nodded.

"Well, I'm going to go back to my room and take a nap. I didn't get much sleep on the train ride here." Ellone said as Zell hugged her and went with Selphie to Cids office.

"Come in." Cid said before they could even knock on the door. They filed in and joined Squall, Rinoa, Seifer, and Quistis.

"Zell, would you close the door?" Cid said as Zell got up and closed the door.

"Okay, now you know why you guys are here." Cid said as he began to debrief us on our mission.

"This is a very important mission, many people are counting on the best of the best to help make their lives safer. Do you think you could do that?"

A/N: hehe. This is my very first fanfic that I ever did. I am redoing it because it totally sucked banana's. so yeah this is the re-edited version so enjoy! And again please R&R. THANK YA!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'I wonder if this mission is gonna take long, cause I don't wanna leave Ellone all by herself for a long time' Zell thought.

"So Cid, what's the mission?" Quistis asked as Cid looked at all of them.

Cid chuckled, "your mission is in Deling City, there have been many abductions there, and they want you to figure out who's doing it, and stop the madness!"

Everyone looked at him weird, and began laughing. Cid looked at them seriously and they calmed down.

"The hotel you are staying at is the Deling Hotel, and you are staying under the name of Balamb." Cid said as they nodded.

"You need to be in Deling by 19 hundred hours. If you aren't at the hotel by then, they will give away your room. I've gotten the Ragnarok for your traveling on the way there."

"You must get going now, before another abduction happens." Cid said as the group filed out of the room, and quickly went to their dorms to pack.

Once everyone was packed, they all headed out to the dock where the Ragnarok was being loaded.

"Why can't we take a train?" Selphie wondered aloud. Irvine came over and cuddled her and responded.

"Because butterfly, if we took the train, we would have to wait until tomorrow." Selphie pouted and looked down at her feet.

"Can we take the train back?"

"That's what scheduled" Irvine said, looking over one of the mission papers that the man at the loading dock gave him.

"Woo hooooo!" Selphie did a little dance, and everyone stopped what they were doing, and watched her, giving a weird look

She stopped and noticed everyone was looking at her. "What?"

While on the Ragnarok, Rinoa and Zell chattered their little heads off. Irvine and Selphie were cuddling on a couch, and Squall was sitting in a chair looking like his normal pouty self.

They landed just as the sun was setting, and everyone was walking off the Ragnarok looking in awe of the sunset.

"Look butterfly! That sunset is soo beautiful, just like you" Irvine said as Selphie smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Squall, how beautiful is that sunset?" Rinoa asked hoping for a certain answer.

"….."

"Squall?"

"……"

"Talk to me, or else I'll give you the puppy dog pout!"

"The sunset is beautiful"

"How beautiful"

"More beautiful than you"

"What did you say!"

Quistis and Selphie butted in, to stop Rinoa from clobbering Squall. Selphie gave Squall a look that said, 'shape up or you're gonna get it!', and Squall got the idea.

"I'm just kidding Rinoa, you know that you are the most beautiful thing that is in my life"

"That's better!" Selphie barked.

They headed to the hotel and a man walked up to them.

"Are you guys the SeeD from Balamb Garden?" The man with sort brown hair that was slicked back. He was average height and was wearing a very nice business suit.

"Yes, we are the group of SeeD's from Balamb Garden. I am Squall Leonhart, the commander of the group." Squall said as the man smiled and handed him an envelope.

"Here are your room keys, and there is a paper giving you more instructions on your mission. There will be a meeting in the executive room, in 2 hours, go get settled into your rooms, and I will see you in a bit" The man said as he walked away and Squall opened the envelope.

"Well, they gave us 4 rooms, so all of us will pair up, and whoever isn't paired up will get a room all by himself." Squall said as he smiled at Zell.

"I WANT A ROOM WITH IRVY!" Selphie yelled louder than necessary. Irvine blushed as Selphie attatched herself to his leg. Irvine tried to shake her off his leg, but she just wouldn't let go.

"Selph, can you please let go of my leg." Irvine said to Selphie who replied, "No, I'm not letting go until we get our room!" Irvine blushed.

"Selph, we were going to share a room anyway." Irvine said as Selphie looked up at him.

"Oh. I knew that." Selphie said as her cheeks turned a bright red.

"Okay, here are the room companions." Squall said pulling out the keys.

"Rinoa, and I will be staying in room 439." Squall said as he handed Rinoa their room keys.

"Selphie and Irvine will be staying in room 440." Selphie snatched the keys from Squall and ran back to Irvine.

"Quistis and Seifer will be staying in room 441." Squall said as Quistis came up to get the keys, which Squall handed over gladly.

"And that leaves.. Zell, sorry man, you get a room all by yourself." Squall said as Zell did a little victory dance and got the key from Squall.

"Okay just let me show you where the executive room is, and then I'll let you guys get going so you can settle into your room before the meeting." Squall said as he took them through the lobby and into a large hallway.

"The executive room is down this hallway on the right." Squall then let everyone go, and they headed up the elevator to get to their rooms.

"Well, lets get going Rin." Squall said as he took her hand and headed to the elevator.

They waited for a minute and then the elevator slowly came into place. They boarded and pushed the button on the fourth floor.

"I like this hotel Squally." Rinoa said hugging Squall around the hips. Squall smiled and placed a feathery peck on her cheek.

Once the elevator got to the fourth floor, they stepped out into the hallway.

"Oh how convenient." Squall said as he looked at the door straight in front of him. Room number 439.

"Well, lets get settled in and then we'll get down to the debriefing meeting. Squall said as he took the room key out of Rinoa's hand and placed it in the lock. The door opened easily with a gentle push. Squall turned on a lamp to reveal a nice looking room.

"Cid really overdid himself this time." Squall said, taking a survey of the entire room.

The room had a nice pullout couch with a minibar, and a nice sized television. Then there was a door which lead to the bedroom with the bathroom and balcony. The bathroom had black marble countertops, with a Jacuzzi tub. The toilet though, wasn't anything special. It was just.. a toilet.

Squall headed into the bedroom and found Rinoa's and his own luggage. There was one large king size bed, and an extravagant view of …. A brick wall.

"What a view!" Rinoa said sarcastically, coming into the bedroom behind Squall. Squall chuckled and sat down on the side of the bed.

"I call this side of the bed!" Rinoa yelled jumping on the bed, rolling off the side, and ending up on the floor. Squall was cracking up.

Rinoa got up off the floor , put her hands on her hips, and stuck her tongue out at Squall. He stood up, still laughing, and headed into the bathroom. Rinoa sighed and plopped herself down on her side of the bed and stared at the ceiling.

After Squall came out of the bathroom, he began to unpack his clothes and put them in the dresser across the room from the bed. Rinoa got up and began to do the same in the dresser next to Squall's.

Squall finished unpacking his clothes and plopped down on the king size bed. He positioned himself and got his attention from Rinoa.

"Ahem." Squall said, making Rinoa turn around. She smiled, and closed the dresser drawer. Cuddling up to Squall, Rinoa found herself lost in his protection. His muscular frame was held close to her creme flesh. Rinoa felt a hand crawl up her back, so she copied and did the same, while the other hand headed south. Once her hands reached their destination Rinoa squeezed Squalls back side gently. Rinoa felt her upper body fall, and soon realized what had let it go.

Squalls hands soon fell from her back, and out of her shirt. Squall now traveled south, to a place similar to where Rinoa's hands had visited. He boosted her up to him, and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"RINOA! SQUALL COME ON!" A voice was heard yelling outside their door. Squall gave her a disgusted look, which made Rinoa chuckle, and get up.

"Go answer the door Squall, and let the little lady and her cowboy in." Rinoa said with a western accent. Squall gave her a smile and pecked her on the cheek one last little time. He headed to the door, and opened it slowly, when all of a sudden, it came banging into him, as Selphie pushed herself through the doorway.

Squall fell to the floor, almost catching himself, but not quite. He got up quickly and gave Selphie an annoyed glare. Selphie, though, payed no attention, and just tore into their bedroom, where Rinoa was getting dressed. Irvine walked in casually to see the evil stare being directed at him.

"What'd I do?" Irvine asked. Squall didn't say anything, just walked into the bathroom.

"Okay." Irvine said to himself as he followed Squall into the bathroom.

Y'know, sometimes I really don't get you." Irvine said, practically talking to himself.

"Come on guys, we don't want to be late, so wrap it up." Rinoa said, walking past the bathroom door. Irvine scoffed, and walked out of the bathroom leaving Squall to brush his teeth in peace.

Rinoa, Selphie, and Irvine waited patiently on the couch while Squall got dressed. After a few minutes, Squall walked out wearing his normal black leather jacket, and leather pants.

Rinoa stood up and walked over to Squall and grabbed his hand affectionately.

"Well, lets get going." Selphie said, snatching Irvine hat and taking off out of the room to the elevator across the hall. Irvine went after her, and wrapped her in a sensual kiss. Rinoa and Squall followed casually, keeping their hands together as if they'd be lost without each other.

The group headed down to the executive room, and when they walked in, they found Zell, and Seifer sitting on the table playing Triple Triad. Seifer looked over, and looked a little worried.

"What's going on Seifer?" Squall said as Seifer shrugged his shoulders.

"Where's Quistis?" Rinoa asked, finally letting go of Squalls hand to walk a little closer to Seifer. Seifer looked up at Rinoa and said, "She went to go get you guys and bring you down here so you wouldn't be late." Seifer said showing more worry in his light blue eyes.

"I thought she would have been with you." Rinoa said putting her hands on her hips, trying to think of where Quistis would have gone. Squall came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

"I'm going to go check where she could have gone." Selphie said as she left the gang in silence and headed toward the elevator. Selphie waited only a few moments until the elevator came into place and the doors slid open slowly. Selphie walked into the elevator, and pushed the button for level four. The doors slid closed after a minute, and the elevator began to creep up to the fourth floor.

Once there, the doors came open, and Selphie ran into the hallway and looked both ways. She ran to Seifer and Quistis' room and knocked on the door violently.

"Quistis open the door!" Selphie yelled, and pounded harder than ever on the solid oak door. Selphie became very emotional, and lost all her energy and slid to the floor still trying to pound on the door. 'Where could she be?' Selphie thought to herself, calming down and regaining energy. Selphie suddenly felt asense of fear shoot down her back. She got up and looked down both ends of the hallway, and saw a normal man coming from the far end of the hallway. Selphie felt uncomfortable, so she quickly ran to the elevator.

"Come on!" Selphie said quietly pushing the down button repeatedly hoping the elevator would come faster. Luckily it came, and Selphie darted into the elevator, closing the doors as soon as possible. She pushed the first floor button and waited patiently for it to reach the first floor.

'Why was I so scared of that man?' Selphie thought as the elevator reached the first floor. She headed into the executive room, and once there, she found the gang still waiting for the man to show up for the debriefing meeting.

"What's going on you guys?" Selphie said as she got the attention of all the See-D's in the room.

Seifer looked up at her solemnly and replied, "No one ever came."


End file.
